NeoParty
by TweTwe
Summary: A Christmas party hosted by myself,(twetwe123) my sister (madzybella) and we invited our Neopets and all hell broke.


NeoParty  
Featuring: twetwe123 the owner of Velvet588 the Blue Acara, Eriond43 the Blue Pteri, and Malia21 the Yellow Kyrii. Madzybella, twetwe's sister, owner of Esal3042 the Spotted Pteri, Lodiran the Christmas Scorchio, Ramlin_2000 the Blue Poogle, and Pereta the Purple Korbat.  
With a guest appearance by: 7 plushies, a 4 litre bottle of Neocola, the Blumaroo Steaks, and Esal's banana.  
  
Christmas Eve.   
(owners and pets are all in the same room)  
Twetwe123: We've got a surprise for you pets.  
Neopets: Ohhh!  
Velvet588: What what what what? Tell me!  
Madzybella: We're going to have a Christmas party!  
Neopets: Cool!  
  
(in front of a curtain stands twetwe123. Behind her is Malia21, and in a corner waits madzybella)  
Twetwe123: Hello! This is a Christmas party hosted by me and my sister madzybella, and I'll be introducing...  
Malia21: (shoves twetwe123 out of the way) I'LL be introducing this. My owner, my aunt and my cousins and my siblings are all at a Christmas party and...  
Twetwe123: (shoves Malia21 out of the way) Shut up Malia! We're all at a party, and...  
Madzybella: (shoves them both out of the way) No, I'll be introducing it. As you gathered, this is a Christmas party with my sister, our pets, and me. We...  
(her voice is drowned out by shouting from the background)  
Ramlin_2000: I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR STUPID HAT!!!  
Lodiran: YOU'RE WEARING IT, OF COURSE YOU TOOK IT! NOW GIVE IT BACK!   
Esal3042: Madzy!! Eriond's being mean to me!  
Madzybella: WELL TELL HIM TO STOP IT!!! As you can tell, we all get along famously.  
(from background) Lodiran: Except me and Malia!  
Eriond43: Except me and Esal!  
All the pets bar Ramlin: AND WE ALL HATE RAMLIN!!!  
Ramlin: Shut up.  
(the three dive behind the curtain, and it rises, revealing all the pets seated at a long table. twetwe and madzybella enter, whispering)  
twetwe: Did you remember the leashes?  
Madzybella: Will extra-strong be strong enough?  
Twetwe: We can only hope. (raises voice) We all set?  
Neopets: Yes.  
Madzybella: You got your sack, Lodie?  
Lodiran: Don't call me that.  
Twetwe: What's in his sack?  
Madzybella: (whispers) The presents. With collars for Ramlin and Malia. I couldn't find anything for Esal, so I got him a banana.  
Twetwe: (does the Mr. Burns finger thing) Excellent.   
Velvet588: What are you whispering about?  
Twetwe: Owner stuff. How to cook the turkey dinner properly.  
Malia: Turkey dinner?  
Twetwe: I couldn't find any chicken stuff. So your aunt is probably gonna throw hers out the window.  
Madzy: I'm a picky eater!  
Lodiran: She sure is. She won't even eat Grackle bugs.  
Madzybella: No one eats Grackle bugs.   
Pereta: Lodiran does.  
(Everyone stares at Lodiran)  
Lodiran: (squirms) Shut up Pereta.  
Ramlin: Malia, the esky's next to you. Pass me a Neocola.  
Malia: Sure. (tosses Ramlin one she shook up earlier)  
Ramlin: (catches and opens it. Gets drenched as the Neocola fizzes all over him) Brrbbrrbrbrbrbb! (almost drowns, and says a very naughty word)  
Everyone else: (howls with laughter)  
Ramlin: It's not funny!  
Everyone else: Yes it is! (starts laughing again)  
Madzy: Okay, FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!  
Neopets and twetwe: Yay!!!!!!!  
(Owners walk out. They come back in a minute, break up Lodiran and Malia's fistfight, then keep arguing.)  
Twetwe: I'm logged in! You can't spend my Neopoints like that.  
Madzy: So? (raises voice) Here's the food!  
(Everyone starts stuffing themselves. Eriond and Esal finish fast.)  
Eriond: What are you looking at, spotty?  
Esal: I was staring into empty space. That's why I was staring at your head.  
(Eriond launches across the table, claws out, trying to hit Esal. Esal retaliates and they start fighting, over the table. Some of Eriond's feathers drift down onto the table.)  
Velvet: (looks down, then up) ERIOND! Stop moulting in my Neo Crunch!!  
Twetwe: (looks up) Eriond! Esal! Stop that! (plucks Eriond out of the air)  
Poor little Ewiond! Did that mean birdie hurt you? (carries him into the bathroom glaring at Esal and Madzy, who are plotting revenge. After a few minutes, they come out, Eriond's head Band-aided.)   
Esal (laughs his feathers off) Kiko-face! Kiko-face!  
Eriond: Shut up.  
Madzy: Games time! Our first game is... (sees Ramlin giving Malia bunny ears) Tie Up The Poogle!!!  
Neopets (bar Ramlin) and twetwe: Yay! (chases Ramlin with pieces of tinsel torn off the wall)  
Ramlin: Ack! (runs away)  
Madzy: I was joking! I was joking!  
Pereta: Who cares?   
(Five minutes later, Ramlin lies on the floor, tied and gagged with tinsel.)  
Madzy: The next game is...  
Lodiran: Throw Neocola at the Kyrii and Hide the Shampoo!   
Neopets (bar Malia) and madzy: Yay! (chases Malia with cans of Neocola)  
Madzy: I got a four-litre bottle of it!  
Twetwe: Madzy, there aren't any.  
Madzy: Who cares?   
(Esal has flown off. He re-appears with the shampoo in his claws. He throws it out the window.)  
(Lodiran slams and locks the window.)  
(Madzy slams and locks the door.)  
Malia: Get off me! Help, twetwe, help!  
Twetwe: (studies her finger nails) Pardon?  
Lodiran: I got it! (grabs 4-litre bottle, dumps it over Malia's head.)  
Malia: Brrbbrrbrbrbrbbbbbrrr!  
(everyone except twetwe and Malia laughs their feathers, wings, scales, whatever they have off)  
Twetwe: Okay. OKAY. That's enough. (she takes Malia into the bathroom and rinses her off.)  
Lodiran: Darn. That was fun.   
Madzy: Shouldn't we untie Ramlin?  
Everyone:.... Nah.  
Madzy: Too bad (unties him)   
Ramlin: Finally. You took your time.   
(twetwe and Malia come back)  
Malia: Ugh. Who untied him?  
Everyone bar madzy: Her.  
Twetwe: I've got some more food I bought while Madzy was drooling at the chocolates in the factory. (she walks out, and comes back with one of those covered dish thingies)  
Ramlin: Food! (lifts the lid) Looks good. (sniffs) Smells good! What is it?  
Twetwe: Blumaroo steaks.   
Everyone: Eeeeeewwwwwwww!!  
Pereta: Yucky!  
Twetwe: I know.   
Velvet: Is it time for the presents? Is it time for the presents? Is it? Is it? Is it?  
Madzy: (sighs) Alright.  
Pets: YAY!  
(Lodiran runs out of the room, and comes back with his sack)  
Twetwe: (grabs sack off him) One for Eriond, one for Malia, Malia again, Velvie, Eriond, and Velvie. One for Lodiran, one for Esal, another for Lodiran, one for  
Pereta, another for Esal, Ramlin, Ramlin, and Pereta.  
Pets: Two presents! Can we open them?  
Owners: Yeah.  
(the pets open one present each)  
Pets: Ohhh, a Plushie! It's me!  
Lodiran: Well, not exactly. Mine, Pereta's, and Esal's are different.   
Twetwe: Do you know how hard it is to get Christmas Scorchio plushies? THEY DON'T EXIST. Open your other ones.  
Lodiran: A set of crayons!  
Velvet: A book!  
Malia: A jewelled collar!   
Pereta: A lot of blusher!  
Eriond: A negg!  
Ramlin: A satin collar!  
Esal: A... banana?  
(Eriond laughs)  
Esal: A BANANA?  
Madzy: It matches your colour! Yellow with brown spots.  
Esal: ...grrrrr... (looks at his Plushie) Lodiran! Pass me the brown crayon!   
Lodiran: (tosses it over. Esal starts colouring his Plushie with brown spots.)  
(Pereta is hovering, hugging her Plushie with her wings)  
Twetwe: Pereta, how can you hug that thing and stay in the air? It's impossible.  
Pereta: Who cares if it's impossible? I GOT A PLUSHIE!!!  
Velvet: I want another game!  
Ramlin: (still bitter about getting tied up) How about Pin the hat on The Christmas Scorchio?  
Lodiran: No, you'd take the title literally and use real pins.  
Pereta: Please?  
Lodiran: No.  
Ramlin: Oh well.  
Eriond: I'm bored.   
Esal: Only boring people get bored.   
Eriond: I'm not boring!  
Esal: You are  
(Eriond attacks Esal. Madzy and Twetwe grab their tail feathers.)  
twetwe: ERIOND!!! Not again... madzy, can't you restrain that birdie of yours?  
Madzy: (grabs Esal by his beak)  
Twetwe: 2 in one! You got Esal to shut up and stopped him killing poor little Ewiond!  
(Pereta falls asleep, hanging from the ceiling fan. Ramlin, seeing his opportunity moves towards the switch.)  
Madzy: Oh no you don't! (grabs Ramlin and puts on his leash)  
Velvet: I'm sleepy too. (falls asleep in the pile of discarded wrapping paper.)  
(one by one, the pets all fall asleep, except for Malia)  
Malia: (sleepy voice) Look at all those little babies! They're all asleep! I'm not asleep I am the best. I am... (falls asleep)  
Twetwe: Thank the Faerie Queen for that. Okay, how do we clean up this place?  
Madzy: I've got an idea (whispers in twetwe's ear)  
Twetwe: Great idea!  
(next day)  
Owners: We've got another surprise for you, pets!  
Neopets: Ohhhhh!!! What what what??  
Owners: (together) You get to clean up!!! (they both smirk)  
(all the Neopets eyes go wide with shock)  
Neopets: But... but... but...  
(madzy slips out front door, locking it. Twetwe slips through back door, locking it)  
Twetwe and madzy: (through keyhole) Have fun! (snigger snigger) 


End file.
